The Apple Thief
by altereis
Summary: Aku pernah mengenal seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah, pun warna matanya juga merah. Dan dia suka apel. /AU. /Kid Fic /Minggu AkaMido #6


**The Apple Thief**

_(AkaMido week day #6: Apel)_

.

.

**Summary:** Aku pernah mengenal seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah, pun warna matanya juga merah. Dan dia suka apel.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fic.

**Warning:** kid fic, ooc, first pov, AU

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah, pun warna matanya juga merah. Sepertinya dia memang suka warna tersebut, terlihat dari benda-benda miliknya. Mulai dari tas, tempat pensil, kaos kaki, semuanya merah. Dia belum lama pindah ke sekolahku jadi aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Yang kutahu dia erat dengan sesuatu berwarna merah. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi adalah anak yang menonjol di kelas. Nilai-nilainya selalu bagus, banyak yang suka bertanya soal pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti kepadanya. Sopan kepada guru maupun teman sekelas. Ia jago main biola. Sepertinya juga kaya, karena setiap hari selalu ada yang mengantar dan menjemput dengan mobil bagus. Aku tahu semua ini soalnya Akashi idola teman-teman kelas 5-4—apalagi anak perempuan—bukan karena aku suka memperhatikannya atau apa.

Oh iya, aku lupa bilang kalau dia murah senyum. Setiap ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan selalu disanggupi (atau ditolak) dengan senyuman. Contohnya waktu itu Akashi pernah membantu Momoi membawakan peralatan alat kebersihan sebab Aomine yang sebetulnya tugas piket saat itu kabur entah ke mana. Aku belum pernah melihat Momoi tersipu kepada orang lain selain Kuroko, setelah Akashi tersenyum sambil mengambil alih ember dan pel dari tangan Momoi.

Tapi aku selalu merasa ada yang janggal dengan senyum Akashi. Senyum misterius. Senyum yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Ini hanya perasaanku saja. Sekalipun Akashi disukai banyak orang, tapi rasanya tidak ada yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Seolah-olah Akashi membatasi dirinya dan tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk mendekatinya. Akashi lebih suka mengerjakan segala sesuatu seorang diri selama dia benar-benar tidak butuh pertolongan orang lain. Aku bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali aku berbicara dengannya. Sekali waktu gunting merah kesayangannya ketinggalan dan dia pernah meminjam guntingku di kelas prakarya. Iya, saat itu dia juga tersenyum. _Terima kasih Midorima, _katanya. Untuk pertama kali Akashi menyebut namaku.

Belakangan kebiasaan Akashi bertambah satu. Saat makan siang tiba, dia menata tempat bekal dengan rapi di atas meja seperti biasa. Kemudian dia akan mengeluarkan sebuah apel yang terbungkus sapu tangan bermotif kotak-kotak dari dalam tas. Setiap hari ada apel yang dia bawa. Aku tahu itu memang tak sespesial kedengarannya. Namun untuk alasan yang tidak kutemukan jawabannya, aku merasa _sedikit_ tertarik dengan kebiasaannya itu. Satu apel sehari menjauhkanmu dari dokter. Aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu di televisi.

Hari itu pun ada apel di meja Akashi. Dia membasahi tepi sapu tangan lalu mengelap apelnya berulang kali. Aku lebih dulu menyelesaikan bekal makan siang. Setelah membereskan tempat makanku, aku beranjak dari temat duduk. Aku hanya iseng-iseng mendekati Akashi, berdiri di depannya yang masih membersihkan buah kemudian berujar sekenanya, "Sepertinya kamu sangat suka apel, ya."

Dia menatapku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Semoga dia tidak mengganggapku orang aneh karena tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu dan mengganggu ritual penyucian apel.

"Aku suka apel." Akashi seolah menegaskan kalimatku barusan. "Kamu mau?" Akashi menyodorkan apelnya di bawah hidungku. Mungkin dipikirnya aku datang untuk minta. Tapi tentu saja tidak demikian. Jadi aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa?"

"Perlukah alasan?" Aku memang tidak begitu gemar makan buah. Aku lebih suka sup kacang merah.

Tangan Akashi ia tarik kembali. "Ah, sayang sekali." Digigitnya apel hingga menimbulkan bunyi renyah.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa suka apel?"

Akashi berhenti mengunyah. Dia alihkan matanya padaku, lagi.

"Perlukah alasan?" Akashi mencuri kata-kataku.

Kami berdua terdiam hanya untuk sesaat yang kemudian diakhiri tawa bersama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu. Aku yakin Akashi pun demikian. Tapi kami tertawa saja seperti itu seakan hanya karena memang ingin. Anak-anak yang lain tidak ambil pusing kepadaku dan Akashi. Mereka sibuk ngobrol, bermain, dan sebagainya.

"Kita terkadang memang tidak butuh alasan untuk menyukai atau membenci sesuatu. Mungkin rasa sukaku pada apel sama seperti kamu yang suka membawa, umm . . . benda-benda tidak lazim seperti itu setiap hari." Telunjuk Akashi mengarah pada dompet koin bermotif bunga-bunga yang menyembul dari saku celanaku. Aku segera mendorong dompet koin tersebut masuk lebih dalam ke saku. Agak malu juga dilihat Akashi. Tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah Akashi _tahu _tentang benda keberuntunganku.

"I-itu benda keberuntungan yang dianjurkan _oha-asa_. Kalau untuk cancer hari ini adalah segala sesuatu yang bermotif bunga. Di rumah hanya ada dompet koin punya ibuku."

Akashi tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasanku. Tanggapan yang bisa dibilang wajar jika dibandingkan dengan Kise yang terpingkal-pingkal dan membuatku ingin memplester mulutnya dulu sewaktu aku menerangkan kenapa aku membawa _barbie_.

"Kamu unik sekali, Midorima." Ada seutas senyum di bibirnya. Unik? Apa itu semacam pujian atau hinaan? Aku tidak jadi menanyakannya.

"Omong-omong, cobalah satu gigit saja apel ini. Rasanya sangat manis." Lagi, ia tawarkan apel di genggamannya. Masih ada bekas gigitan Akashi di sana. Aku tidak pernah meminjam sumpit orang lain atau minum dari botol yang bukan punyaku. Aku tidak suka berbagi air liur. Tapi kalau aku bilang begitu nanti dia tersinggung.

Aku meraih apel itu. Warnanya kulitnya merah segar, sama seperti rambut Akashi. Kuputar apel di bagian yang belum kena gigitan. Gigi-gigiku menancap pada permukaan apel. Saat airnya menetes di lidah, dapat kurasakan manis buah. Semakin dikunyah semakin manis.

"Enak," kataku.

Akashi tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. "Nah, kan? Besok akan kubawakan apel untukmu kalau kamu mau."

Esok harinya Akashi benar-benar memberikanku satu apel. Dia menyapaku duluan ketika aku baru sampai di kelas. Tempat dudukku dua baris di belakang Akashi. Aku melewati mejanya saat akan menaruh tas.

"Selamat pagi, Midorima."

"Oh, err, hai." Aku jadi kikuk mau membalas. Kemudian tanpa banyak kata, Akashi langsung menyodorkan apel yang sedari tadi dipegang. Mungkin dia menunggu kedatanganku untuk menyerahkan apel ini. Aku mengambilnya.

"Dimakan. Jangan cuma dilihat." Akashi nyengir padaku.

Aku mendengus. "Aku tahu."

Dengan begitu, Akashi Seijuurou tidak lagi membawa satu apel, tapi dua. Satu untuknya dan satu untukku. Ini berlangsung seminggu penuh dan aku tanpa sadar mulai menyukai kebiasaan itu.

.

* * *

.

Akashi menyebutku orang aneh karena mempercayai _oha-asa_ dan selalu membawa benda keberuntungan. Bagiku Akashi juga orang aneh karena dia terlalu sempurna. Mungkin karena kami sama-sama aneh makanya kami cocok.

Kami sering makan siang bersama. Ada kalanya kami membicarakan serial kartun robot Voltus yang sedang populer. Semua anak-anak di kelas terutama laki-laki tahu kartun itu, kecuali Akashi. Dia bilang dia jarang menonton televisi. Jadi aku menceritakan padanya dan sepertinya membuat Akashi tertarik. Ada kalanya juga kami tidak mengobrol dan hanya ada bunyi _krauk krauk _dari gigitan apel.

Aku ingin mengajak Akashi bermain sepulang sekolah, tapi dia selalu sibuk. Hari ini ada les biola, besoknya lagi ada les bahasa inggris, terus les ini-itu. Jangankan bermain dengan teman-temannya, Akashi bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku jadi tidak heran dia jarang menonton televisi.

Suatu hari, aku bertanya dari mana dia mendapatkan semua apel-apel ini. Akashi berkata dia punya kebun apel pribadi, lalu nyengir lebar sampai gigi putihnya nampak. Aku tidak terkejut dia bilang begitu. Aku tahu dia kaya. Sekalipun Akashi bilang dia punya pabrik mainan, aku tetap percaya. Yang lebih membuatku tercangang adalah Akashi mau menunjukkan kebun apel pribadinya padaku. Ditambah katanya dia belum pernah memberitahu siapapun kecuali aku. Tentu saja aku senang dan langsung menyanggupi.

Selepas sekolah, aku buru-buru membereskan isi tasku. Di dalam kepalaku hanya ada aku, Akashi, dan kebun apel.

"Mido-chin kelihatannya senang amat." Si raksasa Murasakibara berkomentar. Mulutnya penuh remahan _snack_.

"Iya dong. Midorimacchi kan mau kencan sama Akashicchi, Tuh, lagi ditunggu di depan gerbang." timpal Kise sambil terkikik.

Apa? Kencan? Dasar Kise kebanyakan baca komik cewek. Aku mengabaikan dua orang itu dan bergegas menuruni tangga. Kise benar. Akashi terlebih dahulu menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia berdiri di sana sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ayo cepat!" Begitu melihatku mendekat, Akashi berlari mengitari gedung sekolah menuju jalan belakang. Aku mengikutinya.

"Akashi, bukannya kamu dijemput?"

"Hari ini aku bilang tidak usah dijemput." Dia terus melaju.

Kami melalui jalan sempit yang diapit dua rumah di belokan pertama. Keluar dari belokan, bertemu lagi dengan daerah perumahan yang rata-rata memiliki pekarangan kecil di depan rumah. Kami jalan lurus hingga ada pos polisi di samping kanan. Akashi berbelok ke kiri dan sampai di area yang lebih sepi.

Akashi memperlambat langkah kakinya hingga berhenti di depan pagar kayu setinggi bahu anak sekolah dasar. Ada sebuah pohon apel yang cukup tinggi berdiri di dekat pagar. Mungkin sekitar lima sampai enam meter tingginya. Pohon itu berbatang tebal dengan banyak cabang dan juga rindang. Buah-buah apel merah bergelantungan di setiap rantingnya. Aku rasa pohon ini sudah lama berada di sini.

"Umm, apa kita sudah sampai?" tanyaku. Rumah yang kulihat berada tidak jauh dari pohon apel hanya berupa rumah standard bercat putih. Jauh dari bayanganku tentang rumah Akashi yang seharusnya mewah.

"Ya. Selamat datang di kebun apel pribadiku." Akashi memanjat pagar dengan mudah. Tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di seberang. Aku tidak bergerak dari tempat semula. Kalau ini milik Akashi kenapa dia harus panjat pagar segala?

"Akashi, ini bukan rumahmu kan?"

"Memang bukan."

"Astaga! Jadi selama ini kamu mencuri apel di sini?" Sadar suaraku terlalu kencang, aku segera menutup mulut dengan tangan. Melirik dengan waspada di sekitar kalau-kalau ada yang mendengar. Namun siang itu sepi. Tidak ada yang lewat.

"Reaksimu berlebihan, Midorima. Kamu lihat apel-apel yang jatuh di tanah dan membusuk begitu saja? Aku hanya mengambil satu."

"Dua. Dan kamu melakukan itu setiap hari."

Bola mata Akashi berputar. "Kamu mau ikut aku ke sini atau kembali pulang?"

Aku sudah sampai di sini rasanya tanggung kalau harus kembali. Anggaplah ini sebagai petualangan dua laki-laki sejati. Lagipula Akashi mempercayakan rahasianya padaku.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Aku mengoper ransel kepada Akashi. Menaikkan badan atas diikuti kedua kaki. Pendaratanku tidak mulus. Untung tanahnya berlapis rumput. Kutepuk-tepuk celanaku. Ranselku dan miliknya dia letakkan di bawah pohon. Dengan gesit Akashi melompat, tangannya mencapai cabang paling rendah. Dia berayun sedikit lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke atas. Dari atas sana Akashi memetik sebuah apel dan dilemparkannya padaku.

"Memangnya pohon apel ini tidak ada pemiliknya?" Aku menggosok apel tangkapan dengan seragam kemudian menggigit. Manisnya sama seperti apel yang biasa Akashi bawa.

"Ada. Aku datang lebih pagi agar dapat mampir ke sini sebelum ke sekolah. Aku menunggu si pemilik keluar rumah baru mengambil apel."

"Kamu tidak tahu kapan dia kembali?"

"Tidak. Di situlah serunya."

"Ternyata aku berteman dengan pencuri handal."

Alih-alih marah, Akashi tertawa mendengar perkataanku.

"Aku menjadikan tempat ini sebagai kamp rahasia kita. Bagaimana menurutmu, Midorima?"

Punggungku bersandar di batang pohon. Merasakan angin menerpa wajah. Dedaunan lebat melindungi kepalaku dari sinar matahari. Kegelisahan yang sempat kurasakan tadi sirna. Seakan lupa bahwa kami bukan pemiliknya. "Bagus juga. Di sini nyaman."

Akashi menuruni pohon, diambilnya ransel. Aku tahu dia harus segera ke tempat les. Jika tidak ada Akashi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di sini sendirian. Aku pun ikut mengambil ransel dan bersiap pulang.

Sebelum berpisah, Akashi menoleh. "Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan Shintarou?"

"Ya."

.

* * *

.

Setiap ada kesempatan aku dan Akashi akan menyelinap diam-diam ke kamp rahasia. Tidak bisa dilakukan setiap hari karena terbentur jadwal padat Akashi. Walau sudah dilakukan lebih dari sekali, jantungku rasanya melompat-lompat tiap kali ke sana. Kami hanya sebentar. Paling lama setengah jam. Tapi tetap menyenangkan bagiku.

Suatu hari di musim gugur, untuk pertama kalinya kami ke kamp rahasia bukan jam pulang sekolah. Akashi mengajakku bertemu jam lima sore, katanya ada yang mau dia tunjukkan. Aku sampai tepat pukul lima. Akashi tiba dua puluh menit kemudian.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucapnya agak terengah-engah. Keringat menetes dari dahi.

"Tidak masalah. Bagaimana dengan les matematikamu?"

"Aku bolos."

"Akashi—"

"Jangan membicarakan itu sekarang. Ayo naik ke atas pohon."

Akashi memanjat cabang yang paling tinggi. Aku hanya bisa memandang kakinya bergerak dari satu ranting ke ranting yang lain dari bawah. Sesungguhnya aku tidak bisa memanjat. Atau lebih tepatnya aku belum pernah mencoba. Naik bianglala saja aku takut. Tentu saja aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini kepada siapa-siapa.

"Ada apa, Shintarou? Kamu tidak bisa memanjat pohon?" Suara Akashi terdengar jauh di atas sana.

"E-enak saja!"

Tidak mau kalah, aku menguatkan tekad. Kupeluk erat batang pohon, terasa kasar di kulitku. Kakiku terangkat mencari pijakan, sementara tangan yang lain mencengkram dahan. Aku bergerak ke kanan-kiri menginjak cabang-cabang lain. Aku hampir sampai. Berat badanku bertumpu pada lengan ketika dikaitkan di dahan. Kudorong kuat tubuhku ke atas. Melihatku bersusah payah, Akashi mengulurkan tangan. Aku meraihnya. Dia membantu menarikku sampai aku berhasil sejajar dengannya.

"Usaha yang bagus, Shintarou." Akashi tersenyum.

Aku mengelap keringat dengan lengan dan mengatur napas. "_Well, _trims."

Akashi memberikan ruang kosong di sampingnya agar aku duduk di situ. Dari atas sini aku dapat melihat pemandangan kota seperti mainan lego yang tersusun. Bahkan sekolah kami juga nampak jelas dari atapnya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kamu tunjukkan?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Saat menunggu, kami tidak saling bicara. Dalam pikiranku sendiri aku masih khawatir tentang Akashi. Karena bermain denganku, dia jadi mengabaikan lesnya. Kalau bukan terlambat, maka dia memilih tidak masuk. Sejujurnya aku senang Akashi akhirnya dapat menikmati waktu main sebagaimana aku dan anak-anak seusianya. Tapi aku khawatir karena itu orang tua Akashi akan memarahi atau sebagainya. Saat kutanya demikian, Akashi menjawab dia baik-baik saja dan mampu mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal. Aku berharap demikian.

"Shintarou."

Lamunanku buyar.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kamu pernah merasa ingin lari sejauh mungkin dan tidak pernah kembali?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi Akashi. Keningku berkerut. Ada satu hal lagi yang kusadari tentangnya sehingga membuat Akashi berbeda dari anak-anak yang pernah kutemui. Dia berbicara seperti orang dewasa. Di satu waktu dia bicara tentang pilihan hidup. Di lain kesempatan dia membahas masa depan. Bukan soal kamu mau menjadi dokter, astronot, atau arsitek. Melainkan cara-cara untuk mendapatkannya. Aku tidak tahu dia tahu dari mana semua itu. Saat aku mengatakan begitu pada Akashi, dia menjawab bahwa orang dewasalah yang memaksanya memahami mereka. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi maksudkan.

"Bagiku, tempat ini dan kebiasaan mengambil apel adalah caraku untuk lari. Perasaan tegang bercampur takut saat pertama kali menemukan pohon apel dan mengendap-endap masuk membuatku merasa hidup," lanjut Akashi, seakan bicara kepada diri sendiri. Bibir Akashi membentuk senyum tipis, tapi aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Aku harap ada yang dapat kulakukan." Aku menundukan kepala. Suaraku sangat pelan aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa didengar Akashi. Jari-jariku membolak-balik koin seratus yen yang adalah benda keberuntungan. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Apa aku pantas menyebut diriku sebagai teman Akashi? Aku sangat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Akashi menepuk pundakku. Wajah kami saling berhadapan.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Shintarou. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh. Kamu menjadi temanku saja dan berada di sini sekarang denganku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih."

Ada yang salah di sini. Seharusnya aku yang menghiburnya bukan sebaliknya. Aku hendak mengatakan kalau dia boleh cerita apa saja kepadaku selama itu bisa membuatnya lega, aku mungkin tidak bisa memahami masalahnya, tapi aku bisa meminjamkan telingaku. Sebelum sempat kuutarakan, Akashi menunjuk langit dan berseru, "Oh, hei, lihat!"

Sekelompok burung terbang menuju matahari yang perlahan turun di balik bukit. Sisa-sisa warna oranye dari sinar matahari tertinggal di antara awan. Nampak seperti gulali. Mulutku menganga. Baru pertama kali aku menyaksikan matahari terbenam dari ketinggian.

"Inilah yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu. Indah, bukan?"

"Sangat."

"Aku jadi ingin tahu pemandangan matahari terbit dari sini."

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa bangun sepagi itu."

"Hahaha."

Kami tertawa berdua. Hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku.

Seakan menyadari sebentar lagi akan gelap, kami memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama lagi. Aku bergerak hati-hati sebab jarak pandang mulai berkurang. Ketika aku mencoba berdiri di dahan, koin 100 yen-ku terlepas dari genggaman dan meluncur bebas ke bawah.

"Benda keberuntunganku!" Aku menunduk untuk melihat koin itu terjatuh dan menyadari ternyata kami berada lebih tinggi dari yang kubayangkan. Spontas, kupeluk batang pohon erat-erat.

"Biar aku ambilkan. Kamu boleh menunggu di sini, nanti aku bantu turun."

Akashi merentangakan tangan dan berpindah ke cabang yang lain. Meski mulai gelap dia tetap bergerak dengan lincah. Namun kaki kiri Akashi salah menginjak ranting. Ranting itu terlalu kecil untuk menahat beratnya sehingga patah dan Akashi tidak sempat meraih apapun untuk bertahan.

Akashi terjatuh sama seperti koin 100 yen.

Jantungku berdetak kencang tak karuan. Keringat dingin membasahi. Waktu seolah berhenti. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa selain bunyi debum yang menghantam tanah dan suara teriakanku.

"AKASHI!"

Kaki Akashi mendarat dengan ganjil.

.

* * *

.

Dulu, pamanku pernah terpeleset dari tangga sewaktu memperbaiki atap rumah kami yang rusak. Akibatnya dia tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik selama berminggu-minggu dan harus menggunakan alat bantu. Aku ingat saat itu kaki paman dibalut sesuatu berwarna putih dan keras. Namanya gips. Sama seperti kaki kanan Akashi yang juga dipasangkan gips.

"Hai, Shintarou."

Akashi menyapaku begitu aku memasuki kamar rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat dengan senyum yang biasanya seolah dia tidak sedang memakai baju pasien dan terbaring di ranjang. Ruang rawat itu sendiri lebih luas dari kamar tidurku—lengkap dengan kamar mandi, televisi, kulkas, pendingin ruangan—dan bisa menampung beberapa orang sekaligus. Tapi yang kulihat hanya ada satu orang. Di sebelah ranjang Akashi duduk di sofa seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian rapi. Rambut dan kumisnya mulai memutih. Aku rasa itu bukan ayah Akashi. Terlalu tua. Mungkin pelayan, pengasuh, atau semacamnya.

Aku berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yah, tidak bisa dibilang baik."

"Kakimu?"

"Dokter bilang ada tulang yang tergeser."

"Kedengarannya sakit."

"Memang."

Aku meremas ujung kaus merahku. Sejak dari rumah ke rumah sakit aku terus merapalkan mantra dalam hati agar jangan sampai mengeluarkan air mata di depan Akashi. Selain karena aku tidak suka menangis di depan orang lain, aku tidak mau menambah beban pikiran Akashi. Tapi rasanya susah sekali menahan air mata sewaktu melihat kondisi Akashi yang terbaring tak berdaya. Dan itu semua gara-gara aku.

"Akashi, aku . . . maaf…." Suaraku bergetar. Kugigit bibir bawahku.

Mata Akashi melebar untuk sesaat. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke pria tua itu kemudian memberikan kode dengan jarinya. Anggukan diberikan pria itu dan pergi ke luar pintu, meninggalkan aku dan Akashi di kamar.

"Jangan menangis, Shintarou."

"Aku tidak menangis. Mataku hanya perih kemasukan debu." Aku menghapus air mataku yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Ini bukan salahmu."

Semakin Akashi berkata begitu aku tambah sedih. Lebih baik dia marah padaku saja. Membayangkan Akashi tidak dapat berjalan, berlari, memanjat pohon entah untuk berapa lama (atau mungkin selamanya) membuatku sangat merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi. Kalau tidak ada yang dapat menyembuhkan kakimu, besar nanti aku akan jadi dokter dan merawatmu." Aku terisak, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak peduli lagi wajahku terlihat jelek.

"Aku tidak sabar dirawat dokter Shintarou." Akashi terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan tertawa. Aku serius." Wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Ugh!

"Aku juga serius."

Akashi mendorong kotak tisu di samping ranjangnya. Aku mengambil beberapa lembar sekaligus, melepas kacamata dan mengelap sisa air mata dan cairan dari hidung.

"Berita baiknya, aku sudah menonton satu episode Voltus kemarin. Agak menyesal telat mengikuti dari awal."

Aku menengok layar televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita. Aku berpikir, setiap hari aku dapat menonton Voltus semauku sedangkan Akashi hanya di saat dia masuk rumah sakit.

.

* * *

.

Empat hari berturut-turut aku menjenguk Akashi, empat hari pula aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Selalu cuma ada pria paruh baya tersebut (Akashi memanggilnya "Yamagi-san") yang menemaninya. Sesekali aku datang bersama teman sekelas yang lain seperti Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kise, Momoi, dan Aomine. Jika ada Kise, kamar Akashi selalu ramai sampai kami diceramahi perawat untuk tidak ribut di rumah sakit. Terkadang Kise memang menyebalkan karena dia berisik, tapi kali ini dia berguna karena menghidupkan suasana.

Aku tidak pernah bertanya di mana orang tuanya. Aku tahu sebelum ini pun setiap kali aku menyinggung soal orang tua, dia kelihatan tidak suka. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau dia memang belum ingin cerita.

Hari itu aku datang sendirian. Kami bermain _shogi _tiga babak. Aku tak pernah menang melawan Akashi. Aku juga masih sering membawakannya apel dari kamp rahasia, meskipun di rumah sakit tidak pernah kekurangan buah-buahan maupun dari pemberian orang yang menjenguk. Pernah sekali aku hampir ketahuan karena si pemilik ternyata tidak keluar rumah di hari itu.

"Dasar amatir," katanya.

"Ya maaf saja. Hamba tidak sehebat Baginda Akashi Seijuurou."

Kami tertawa lagi. Aku suka saat-saat aku bisa tertawa lepas bersama Akashi. Di kesempatan seperti itu aku bisa melihat Akashi yang sebenarnya. Tanpa senyum misterius. Tanpa senyum penuh rahasia.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Ada sesosok tegap memasuki ruangan. Pria dewasa itu berambut hitam tersisir rapi, sewarna dengan setelan jas yang dia kenakan. Tawa kami langsung terhenti. Mendadak suasana menjadi tegang. Aku melirik Akashi dan menangkap kekakuan di wajahnya. Sangat berbeda dengan barusan. Aku rasa inilah ayah Akashi.

Pria itu berjalan melewatiku, memandangku sekilas tanpa senyuman.

"Kau harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh dan mengejar pelajaran yang ketinggalan." Dia mengelus rambut Akashi.

"… Baik, ayah."

"Lagipula." Sekarang ayah Akashi balik menatapku. Matanya dingin. Begitu pula dengan suara beratnya. "Waktu perkunjungan sudah berakhir."

Aku serta merta membungkuk. "Ma-maaf. Aku memang sudah mau pulang."

Aku merangkul ranselku dan bergegas pergi. Tapi ujung lengan kausku ditahan Akashi. Dia lalu melepasnya beberapa detik kemudian. Akashi tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku akan datang lagi."

Sayangnya, aku tak dapat menepati janjiku. Aku demam sepulang dari rumah sakit karena kehujanan. Aku bersihkeras ingin pergi tapi ibuku melarang. Dua hari aku absen sekolah. Selama beristirahat di rumah, aku masih terbayang betapa menakutkannya ayah Akashi, padahal kami hanya bertemu sebentar. Bagaimana mungkin dia memaksa anaknya belajar pada kondisi seperti itu? Maka tidak heran aku memergoki Akashi tetap dengan buku pelajaran di tangan waktu menjenguknya. Akashi benar. Orang dewasa suka memaksakan kehendak mereka.

Ayah Akashi membuatku takut. Namun aku lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Merasa sudah cukup sehat, aku memutuskan pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku terkejut saat aku tidak mendapati Akashi di sana. Kamarnya kosong. Akashi sudah pulang, berdasarkan info perawat.

Mana mungkin dia sembuh secepat itu? Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mencari Akashi di mana. Jadi aku pulang ke rumah dan berharap dapat bertemu di sekolah.

Langit sedang berawan ketika wali kelasku memberitakan bahwa Akashi pindah sekolah, seminggu setelah aku tidak dapat menemukan Akashi. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku tidak percaya. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?

Setiap hari aku menunggu Akashi di kamp rahasia. Siapa tahu suatu saat dia tiba-tiba muncul. Aku mencari di setiap sudut pohon apel barangkali Akashi menitip pesan. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Pohon itu pun sudah tidak lagi berbuah sebab musim telah berganti.

Aku mendengar desas-desus di kelas bahwa ayahnya tidak ingin Akashi bersekolah di tempat yang dapat membahayakan masa depan anaknya. Aku merasa menjadi temannya tapi kenyataannya adalah aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Akashi. Aku tidak tahu tempat tinggalnya. Aku tidak tahu nomor teleponnya. Dan lebih dari semua itu, aku bahkan gagal memahami luka yang dia simpan.

Jika kemudian hari aku dipertemukan kembali dengan Akashi—mungkin aku sebagai dokter, dia sebagai pemain _shogi _profesional dan kita berdua adalah orang dewasa yang mengenal dunia—kali itu aku ingin memahaminya lebih jauh, memulai dari awal.

.

.

.

_fin_

.

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya ada satu biji fic yang kelar buat akamido week /crey. Tadinya mau dibikin lebih tragis, tapi ternyata saya masih punya hati untuk tidak menyakiti lebih lanjut shota-shota pyua ini haha—

Berhubung ini dari sudut pandang anak SD, diksinya saya bikin sesederhana mungkin. Jadi banyak pengulangan kata. Semoga tidak merasa terganggu :') Dan saya ngetik ini bak orang kesetanan, udak ga sempat proofread sama sekali karena ngejar deadline. Silahkan laporkan kalo ada typo atau semacamnya :)

Thanks for reading and review (kalo ada—)

Happy (belated) akamido week!


End file.
